


That was unexpected...

by Kyloisadisneyprincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Kyloisadisneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's life as a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That was unexpected...

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr april fools body swap.

     Hux isn't sure exactly how it happened, how he came to be eye level with Ren's dark boots. The pitiful sounds he's making are nothing to go by. But

this scenario is far from thier usual games.

 

    They'd been meeting for a while now, especially after the destruction of star killer base. It was lonely at the top, even more so when that position

was threatened by so large a failure. Still, despite the similarity of thier lives, the trysts remained quick impersonal things, little more than harsh

panting and wet heat roughly exchanged in the dark.

 

    Hux seemed to have gone through a completely different exchange quite recently though. Ren should be the one looking up at him through dark

lashes, lips swollen and glistening with evidence. The operant word is should. Another keening sound escapes Hux. It's high and more a question than

an exclamation.

  
    "Mew?"

  
     Kylo had protested when snoke ordered him to take hux on this mision. This place is strang in the darkside of the force and sacred to the sith. Yet,

supreme leader insisted that he could use hux for his atention to detail. Something the knight sorely lacked. He was rounding the corner after Hux

(That pompous bastard insisted on always jumping ahead of him) when it happened. A flash of light, cold in cantrast with the only other light that was

eminating from his saber. Hux was gone. All that remained was his coat, his silly little hat and... his hair?

  
     Kylo admits it his first reaction was to snort. A great general of the order, incinerated durring a artifact finding mission leaves behind only a coat,

hat and wig for his family to bury. The thought of hux in a wig is hilarity. How had it stayed on durring all those impasioned speaches?

 

     Then the wig moves. It moved. And if this isn't one of kylo's worst nightmares. Hux has managed to get himself turned into a cat.

  
     At first he's in denial. But how else did this furry ginger creature find itself in the pile of hux's coat and under hux's hat?

 

    The thing is mewling at him. In a variety of tones, some he can relate to the snide remarks hux gives him on the bridge of the Finalizer and others

that he's only ever heard in the dark muffled by his own mouth. It's as if Hux is trying to tell him what to do about this perplexing situation and

searching for comfort at the same time.

 

     He scoopes the small thing up in his arms and heads back to the ship. The ride home ends up with Hux cradled in the dome of his helmet. He 's sure

Millicent will find her owners temporary state and interesting development.


End file.
